expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Menace of the North Coast
Menace of the North Coast is a storyline goal which is started after completing Jungle Drums. Governor De Mendoza wants you to investigate two different rebel groups, one led by Esteban Gallego and the other group in the north has remained a low profile so far. He has send the commander Leandra Vizciona to find and eliminate the other rebel group, but that has not delivered any results for the past six months. So you are tasked to travel to San Tiago and ask Leandra for her report. In case you are new to the game or don't think the troops are ready for a challenge, it's adviced to do some side goals or the Esteban storyline goal first for some experience. Leandra and the rebels When you arrive at San Tiago, head towards the officer's house close to the market to ask for Leandra. Leandra will tell that there are lights at night on the mountains of the Samana peninsula. Since there are no villages there, she suspects that's where the rebels are hiding. Stock for at least ten days of rations before heading towards the peninsula. It will take about two or three days to reach the mountain range. In case the unmarked goal about a Spanish chest isn't done yet, it can be done before investigating the mountain area of signs of the rebel. When the site is reached, camp there for the night to replenish the moves for the day. Then investigate the area, but no signs are found of inhabitations or the rebels. Return to San Tiago and stay as close as possible to the coastline on the trip back. It's possible to avoid a quite difficult scripted camp attack event this way. Camp attack event: Survive ten turns In case the event is triggered, the main goal of this battle to survive ten turns or if the rebels can be beaten, is to kill them all. One or the other goal has to be achieved to gain victory. The battle is considered tough, as the party is being outnumbered, both groups can attack the party soon and the enemy has the first turn, which means there are only nine turns to survive. From the north, two soldiers, one hunter, trapper and warrior will assault the camp and from the east one warrior, hunter, soldier, trapper and a fifth unit will assault the camp. The best strategy is to head towards one group and try to eleminate them before the other groups joins them. The group which is not the target, must be delayed with caltrops, barricades and net traps to buy time. If that succeeds, then it's very likely to win this battle by killing the remaining rebels. The reward for winning the battle is 100 experience, 6 equipment and 800 valuables. Intercepted by the rebels If the scripted camp event wasn't triggered, it's likely that all troops are in healthy condition, thus head forwards San Tiago. But the event will probably be triggered some time later then. Else camp at the beach of the peninsula until all important battle followers are healthy once more. When you are leaving the peninsula behind, you will be intercepted by Spanish troops of Leandra. It will become very clear that they are in fact the rebels and were send to the eliminate the threat you pose to them. With high Diplomacy, it might be able to get better conditions for the battle or skip the battle altogether, else they must be eliminated in combat. This battle will prove to be easier than the scripted camp event, because a group fight a group of eight which consists of two soldiers, scouts, three hunters and one doctor must be fought. Most of the troops are recruits though, so the battle can be won with higher quality troops and strategy. The best defensive positions is the default starting position. Either block on side of the area with barricades and trap the other side with spiked traps/nets and caltrops to slow down the advancing enemy. In some cases, the AI will send some troops to the barricaded site, which will give more turns to deal with the other enemy units. The units to pick are two soldiers, two hunters and a doctor. The sixth unit can be a third hunter or a scout. Returning to San Tiago When you return to San Tiago and go to the officer's room, it soon becomes clear that Leandra Vizciona left the town and kept the villagers in the dark about her plans and direction. Therefore you must return to Santo Domingo to report your failure of eliminating the rebels in the north. Although the governor isn't pleased with the result, he now knows his two enemies and makes preparations to defend Santo Domingo from Leandra's assault. The player character won't gain any rewards though from de Mendoza. Reward * 6 equipment, 8 rations and 150 valuables from the ambush battle. * 150 experience from learning that Leandra has left San Tiago Category:Expeditions: Conquistador storyline goals